The use of canola meal as an acceptable protein source in the animal feed industry is severely limited by the presence in the meal of undesirable seed contents such as glucosinolates, phytates, phenolics and hull. Phytate is a significant component of canola seeds, comprising up to 10% by weight of the seed. Phytic acid is the hexaphosphate derivative of myo-inositol. The presence of phytate has been linked to such symptoms as loss of appetite, reduced litter size and increase in the number of stillborn pups in rats. These effects have been attributed to the zinc-binding ability of phytic acid. The reduction of phytate in canola protein preparations has, to date, been difficult. Hence modification of its biosynthetic pathway to reduce its accumulation and enhance protein or oil synthesis in its place would be very significant in terms of the economic value of canola.